Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki/Love Atomic Transfer
Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki/Love Atomic Transfer is the debut single of Global Shinedust, and the two main insert songs in the first 2 episodes of the Global Stars series. Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki and Love Atomic Transfer Lyrics: Romaji= Kodomo atsukai shinaide nandemo wakaru Sou tsuppanete otona he nari isogi Dekinai koto ga ookute modokashikute Saki yuku hito no senaka wo urayanda Bokutachi no kono me to mimi de ima nara Atarashii michi he susumeru hazu da yo Saa Toki no nagare sa Ima sugu tobikomu yuuki wo Yaritai koto bakari ichinichi ja Osamannai yo Saa toki no nagare sa Ima sugu kassouro ni shite wa Mizutori mitai ni nee sou Tobitatou Kodoku wo tae tsuzuketara nandemo dekiru Massugu shinji mirai he iki isogi Nagare nara hayakute sou kokochiyokute Murishiterutte koto dake ni unuboreta Bokutachi wa tamashii okiwasurete wa Kirai na kotoba ni mimi wo fusaideta Saa Toki no nagare sa Ima sugu tobikomu junbi wo “Arigatou” nanka mo ippai ippai Icchau yo Saa toki no nagare sa Ima sugu kibou ni kaeyou Mizutori mitai ni nee sou Oyogi kirou Koukai shitakunai Nagare wo ima kaete miseru kara Mitasarenai omoi dakishimete Yokubari wo zenbu kanaetai Saa toki no nagare sa Ima sugu tobikomu yuuki wo Yaritai koto bakari Ichinichi ja osamannai yo Saa toki no nagare sa Ima sugu kassouro ni shite wa Mizutori mitai ni nee sou Tobitatou |-|Kanji= 子供扱いしないで なんでもわかる そう突っぱねて大人へ 成り急ぎ 出来ないことが多くて もどかしくて 先行く人の背中を 羨んだ 僕たちのこの目と耳で今なら 新しい道へ進めるはずだよ さあ 時の流れさ 今すぐ飛び込む勇気を やりたいことばかり 一日じゃ 収まんないよ さあ 時の流れさ 今すぐ 滑走路にしては 水鳥みたいに　ねえ　そう 飛び立とう 孤独を耐え続けたら 何でも出来る 真っ直ぐ信じ未来へ 行き急ぎ 流れなら速くって　そう　心地よくて 無理してるって事だけに　うぬぼれた 僕たちは魂　置き忘れては 嫌いな言葉に耳を塞いでた さあ 時の流れさ 今すぐ飛び込む勇気を 「ありがとう」なんかも いっぱいいっぱい 言っちゃうよ さあ 時の流れさ 今すぐ 希望に変えよう 水鳥みたいに　ねえ　そう 泳ぎ切ろう 後悔したくない 流れを今 変えてみせるから 満たされない思い 抱きしめて 欲張りを全部 叶えたい さあ 時の流れさ 今すぐ飛び込む勇気を やりたいことばかり 一日じゃ収まんないよ さあ 時の流れさ 今すぐ 滑走路にしては 水鳥みたいに　ねえ　そう 飛び立とう |-| English= Don’t treat me like a child, I know everything I rejected everyone with that, eager to be an adult There were so many things I couldn’t do that I was frustrated So I just envied the people who were moving forward Right now, with these eyes and ears of ours, We should be able to move forward on a new path Come on, flow of time, come on, give me the courage to jump in right now I can’t do everything I want to Just in one day Come on, flow of time, come on, even though you’re a runway right now Yes, like a waterfowl Let’s take flight If I brave the loneliness, I can do anything Straightforwardly believing that, I was eager to head to my future If the flow is fast, yes, it’s comfortable I was so proud of overworking myself The reason we left our souls behind Was because we closed our ears to the words we hated Come on, flow of time, come on, give me the preparations to jump in right now I want to say “thank you” and such A lot of times Come on, flow of time, come on, we’ll change you into hope right now Yes, like a waterfowl Let’s swim across I don’t want to regret anything, and since I’ll try to change the flow of time I will embrace these unfilled feelings I want to make all of my desires come true Come on, flow of time, come on, give me the courage to jump in right now I can’t do everything I want to Just in one day Come on, flow of time, come on, even though you’re a runway right now Yes, like a waterfowl Let’s take flight Romaji= Nee boku no koe ga kiko eru nara Chanto kocchi o mite henji o shite yo Sugu ni kimi ga kao o somukeru no wa Boku no koto o kirai dakara na no kai? Chigau daro kimi wa itsu demo sou da Hontō no jibun o boku ni wa misenai "Hoshī?" to kikeba "iranai" to iu shi "Oshiete?" to kikeba "shiranai" to iu Sore demo zutto issho ni itara Sukoshi gurai rikai dekiru no kana? Jikan ga kakatte mo kimi no sunao na me o mitai kara Subete no genshi ga hiki au you ni Boku no kokoro mo kimi ni chikazuku yo Doko ni itemo itsunomanika Sugu soba ni idou shiteru no Boku to kimi no aida ni hataraku Fushigi na chikara ni namae o tsuketara Umaku kotoba ja arawasenai kedo Aete iu nara sore wa… Ah yappari iu no wa yamete okou Kimi ga tazuneru made shimatte okou Tsurakute kurushikute nakisou demo Yasashiku tsutaete agerareru you ni Doushitara ii ka wakaranakereba Nanimokamo kowashite sutete shimae Sore de boku to kimi ga Mukiaeru no nara kamawanai Boku ni totte suki ka kirai ka Tada sore dake de juubun nanoni Naze ka ki ni natte shimau yo Ima kimi wa dou shiteru no? Subete no genshi ga hiki au you ni Boku no kokoro mo kimi ni chikazuku yo Doko ni itemo itsunomanika Sugu soba ni idou shiteru no Boku ni totte wa suki ka kirai ka Tada sore dake de juubun dakedo Hitotsu dake reigai ga sonzai shiteru Kimi no koto da yo Kanji= ねぇ、僕の声が聞こえるなら ちゃんとこっちを見て返事をしてよ すぐに君が顔を背けるのは 僕の事を嫌いだからなのかい？ 違うだろ、君はいつでもそうだ 本当の自分を僕には見せない 「欲しい？」と聞けば「いらない」と言うし 「教えて？」と聞けば「知らない」と言う それでもずっと一緒にいたら 少しぐらい理解できるのかな？ 時間が掛かっても 君の素直な目を見たいから 全ての原子が引き合うように 僕の心も君に近づくよ どこにいてもいつの間にか すぐそばに移動してるの 僕と君の間に働く 不思議な力に名前をつけたら うまく言葉じゃ表せないけど あえて言うならそれは あぁ、やっぱり言うのはやめておこう 君が尋ねるまでしまっておこう 辛くて苦しくて泣きそうでも 優しく伝えてあげられるように どうしたら良いか分からなければ 何もかも壊して捨ててしまえ それで僕と君が 向き合えるのなら構わない 僕にとっては好きか嫌いか ただそれだけで十分なのに 何故か気になってしまうよ 今君はどうしてるの？ 全ての原子が引き合うように 僕の心も君に近づくよ どこにいてもいつの間にか すぐそばに移動してるの 僕にとっては好きか嫌いか ただそれだけで十分だけど 一つだけ例外が存在してる 君の事だよ English= Hey, if you can hear me Look at me directly and give me an answer Do you turn your head away from me soon Because you don't like me? It's not that, you're always like that You never show me who you really are You reply "I don't want it." to my "Do you want it?" You reply "I don't know." to my "Tell me." Even so, if we're always together Can I understand you a little one day? How long it takes doesn't matter to me Because I want to see your honest eyes Like all atomic elements gravitate I'll come closer to your mind Wherever and whenever you are I'll be right beside you If I had to put a name To the mysterious power operating between us I can't find the best word to describe it But if I really have to, then... Ah, no, I'd rather not say it I'll keep it in my mind until you ask Even if it's painful, it's heartbreaking, and I feel like crying I'll keep it, so I can tell you kindly When you have no idea what to do Then just destroy and throw away everything If that means we can't face each other I'm fine with it For me, all I need to know Is whether you love me or hate me And yet, somehow, I'm still concerned How are you doing right now? Like all atomic elements gravitate I'll come closer to your mind Wherever and whenever you are I'll be right beside you For me, all I need to know Is whether you love me or hate me But I have only one exception And that is you Trivia: *The music video for Love Atomic Transfer was inspired by one of the videos in the competition The Big Chance for Morning Musume. Category:Songs Category:Global Star Songs